Insomnia
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Siapa sangka hari ini Lucy insomnia, staminanya berkurang dan ia butuh 'obat'. Banyak yang berusaha menyembuhkannya, tetapi Lucy tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa. Dan, sosok itu pun tahu bahwa Lucy membutuhkannya. My first NaLu oneshot. RnR onegai ? :D


**INSOMNIA**

**Character: Hiro Mashima**

**Story: Me**

**Pairing: NaLu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Summary: Sudah seharian ini Lucy insomnia, staminanya berkurang dan ia butuh 'obat'. Banyak yang berusaha menyembuhkannya, tetapi Lucy tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa. Dan, sosok itu pun tahu bahwa Lucy membutuhkannya.**

**A/N: **_**My first**_** NaLu **_**oneshot **_**di fandom FT.. **_**Gomen**_** jika abal (/.\) Oh ya, saya dari fandom Naruto. **_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_**!**

**Sebelum baca senyum dulu XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia.

Siapa yang tidak tahu sosok tersebut? Seorang _mage _roh bintang yang sukses mengumpulkan kedua belasnya. Rambut pirangnya dan mata coklat karamelnya mampu membuat mata siapapun berbentuk hati—tentunya hanya di kaum Adam. Senyumnya yang ramah dapat mencairkan suasana.

Yah, singkatnya Lucy adalah gadis yang cantik—

—tapi penampilannya hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti pagi ini, ia melangkah gontai ke _guild _kesayangannya itu. Matanya sayu dan berkantong mata, kunciran rambutnya agak acak-acakan, dan selalu menguap.

Dan disinilah ia, yang biasanya membuka pintu _guild _dengan semangat '45, kini cuma membukanya pelan-pelan.

_Kriieeek.._

"_Ohayou.. gozaimasu.. _Hoaaam.."

_Guild _yang tadinya ramai itu langsung sepi, mereka terfokus pada _mage _pirang tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Lucy. Kau kenapa?" tegur Gray, menatap Lucy yang hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Lucy berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh pada Gray. "Aku? Sehat.. hahaha.." Lucy tertawa ringan—tentunya tertawa yang dibuat-buat. Dan semua _mage _di situ menyadari perubahan Lucy.

"_Love rival _sedang lemah, pasti ia tak akan mendekati Gray-_sama_," Juvia berkomentar dengan mata berbinar, lalu di _death glare _oleh Erza. Gadis _stalker _itu langsung bergidik.

"Jangan begitu, Juvia. Lucy tidak terlihat sehat," tegur S-_Class Mage _itu yang sedang memegang segelas anggur. "Beristirahatlah, Lucy. Dan jangan ambil pekerjaan dulu!" lanjutnya, disambut anggukan beberapa _mage _lainnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," balas Lucy, tapi malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya di meja. Perilaku yang tidak cocok dengan perkataannya.

"Lu-_chan.._" Levy prihatin. "Kau terlihat kurang tidur."

Sesaat kemudian Lucy dengan antengnya sudah tidur di meja.

"Mana Natsu di saat yang penting seperti ini?" bisik Mirajane kepada Cana yang sedang meminum bir kesayangannya, sambil mengelap sebuah gelas. Cana memicingkan matanya.

"Mana kutahu. Lagipula mereka tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa. Jika Natsu memang ada kontak batin dengan Lucy, pasti ia akan dat—"

BRAK.

"_OHAYOU MINNA_!"

"—ang.." Cana baru bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya karena seorang _mage _yang dibicarakan muncul. Tak lupa dengan _exceed _birunya yang hanya berkata '_aye_!'

"_Yokatta_," sahut Mirajane senang. "Mereka ada kontak batin! _Woohoo.. _Cana, mereka memang cocok! Aku tidak salah lagi~" kini _match-maker _Fairy Tail itu terlihat _fangirling_-an. Cana _sweatdropped_, lalu mendengus geli.

Natsu melihat ke sekeliling, ia _memang _mencari seseorang. Mata _onyx_-nya meneliti tiap sudut _guild _yang sudah direnovasi tersebut, dan.. dapat. Di tempat biasa, tentunya di bar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, _mage _api tersebut mendatangi Lucy, orang yang dicarinya.

Sekedar info saja. Satu _guild _memang sudah hafal kebiasaan pertama Natsu memasuki _guild_, selalu saja mencari Lucy. Itu membuat Mirajane tambah yakin kalau Natsu menyukai Lucy. Tapi entahlah, kan bisa saja karena mereka _nakama_..

"Yo, Luce...? Hei, dia kenapa?"

Wajahnya yang tadinya nyengir lebar, langsung terlihat bingung, ia memandang gadis-gadis di Fairy Tail satu persatu, meminta jawaban. Mirajane yang masih _fangirling _-an, tersenyum senang.

"Ow. Mengkhawatirkannya, eh?"

"Itu pria sejati!" Elfman nimbrung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Natsu terdiam sejenak, ia menatap _hampir _semua gadis Fairy Tail (kecuali Lisanna) yang cengar-cengir dan senyum-senyum gak jelas. Seakan-akan meng-skak mat Natsu.

"Napa sih?" Natsu merasa risih.

"Nggaaak~"

"Ngghh..?" Lucy tiba-tiba mengerang, kini Natsu langsung fokus lagi kepada _nakama_-nya itu.

"Luce!"

Kini satu _guild _yang ikut cengar-cengir gak jelas mendengar _baritone _bernada khawatir tersebut. Tapi Natsu mengabaikannya.. karena gak mengerti!

Dasar gak peka.

Lalu, coklat karamel Lucy menampakkan kehadirannya. Ia terlihat agak lebih segar dari yang tadi.. tapi penampilannya tetap masih acak-acakan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang teman-temannya, tapi seketika wajahnya agak memerah.

"H-Hei.. jangan terlalu d-dekat.." Lucy memundurkan kursinya.

Mendengar itu, Natsu yang tidak sadar memperhatikan Lucy dari jarak yang terlalu dekat, jadi salah tingkah. Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya. Ia buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lucy lalu nyengir.

"He..he.. _gomen_. Aku.. tidak sadar.." dengan polosnya ia berkata.

Mirajane terlihat geregetan. Mungkin jika tidak tahan, ia akan berteriak '_NOW KISS_!' dan mendorong kepala Natsu dari belakang. Yah.. setidaknya itu rencana untuk pose yang serupa. Kelak, _mungkin _akan terjadi..

Hei, itu _mungkin_.

"_Ne_, Luce?" Natsu mencairkan kecanggungan. "Kau kenapa?"

Entah mengapa ditanya seperti itu, Lucy sangat senang, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Perasaan ini berbeda jika ia ditanya oleh teman-temannya, walaupun Gray sekalipun.

Lucy menoleh sambil masih tersenyum.

"Ahaha, tidak.. aku hanya.."

"Kurang tidur?" potong—atau tepatnya terka Levy. Lucy mengangguk lambat-lambat. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak mau mengakuinya di depan teman-temannya, tapi di depan Natsu..

'_T-Tunggu! Apa aku _caper_ di depan Natsu?' _pikirnya panik.

Gray menggeram. Ia menyadari perubahan Lucy sepenuhnya di depan Natsu. Lucy tampak lebih cerah, lebih sering salah tingkah, lebih sering _blushing_, lebih..

"_DEKITERRRRU_!" Happy tiba-tiba muncul seolah menjawab pemikiran Gray. Ya, sepertinya Lucy menyukai Natsu.. setidaknya itu yang dilihat di mata satu _guild_. Oh ya, jangan lupa sebaliknya. Mereka mendukung Natsu dan Lucy sepenuhnya... tapi secara diam-diam.

BRUAK!

Ia terpental karena dilempar kacang(?) oleh Gray. Pemuda yang suka melepas bajunya tanpa sadar itu (seperti sekarang) menghampiri Lucy.

"Aku akan mengobati insomnia-mu." Tanpa basa-basi sang _Underwear Prince_ berkata. Natsu memutar matanya bosan, tapi tidak menanggapi. Mira senyum-senyum sendiri—entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Lucy tampak terkejut.

Gray tersenyum, membuat Juvia _fangirling _sendiri, tapi menyadari senyuman itu bukan untuknya, auranya mendadak kelam.

"Itu tidak penting. Lagian, aku akan mengobatimu."

Lucy membalas senyuman Gray, "sudahlah, aku akan membaik sendiri.."

"Akulah yangakan menyembuhkanmu, _Hime_!" Loke tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Lucy. Lucy menatap semua teman-temannya yang tersenyum menyemangati. Tak terkecuali Natsu yang nyengir lima jari.

"_Minna.._"

"Tapi.." Natsu menyandarkan lengannya pada meja, "kurasa _aku_lah yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tantang Gray tidak terima. "Jangan seenaknya."

"Natsu memulai tantangan secara pria!" Elfman berkomentar secara pria!

"_Aye_!" kalian tahu siapa.

"_P-pun puuun.._" sejak kapan Plue ada di situ?

"Oi, oi.." Lucy _sweatdrop_. Kenapa ini seperti lomba menyembuhkan dirinya?

"Baiklah kita akan berlomba! Yang menyembuhkan Lucy dari insomnia, hadiahnya akan ditentukan Lucy sendiri! Yang kalah, akan di tabok satu _guild_."

"..." satu _guild _terdiam mendengar tantangan Loke. Orang itu memang _playboy_, tapi kenapa sampai segininya sih? Bukankah belum tentu Lucy akan insomnia lagi.. kalaupun iya, dia insomnia karena memikirkan tantangan bodoh tadi!

Sekarang, apa mereka setuju?

"_Deal._" Jawab Gray, kemudian pemuda es itu berlalu.

Natsu tersenyum tenang, "_YOSH_!"

Lisanna tersenyum simpul, sementara Mirajane sukses di dunianya sendiri, memikirkan Lucy akan dihibur hingga tidur. Seperti dibacakan dongeng.. kecupan selamat malam .. tidur bersama..

Hei, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Eh, HEI! Itu tidur bersama! _**HANYA **_tidur bersama. Mehehe(?). Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Dan Lucy hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya.

Lucy tetap tidak bisa tidur, tidak ada rasa ngantuk menjalari dirinya. Walaupun ia berusaha menutup matanya, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat tantangan di _guild _tadi..

Lucy bersyukur mereka mengadakan lomba bodoh itu. Siapa tahu ada yang _benar-benar _bisa menyembuhkan insomnia-nya. Ya, dia memang bisa tidur.. tapi.. oh iya. Hadiahnya kan ditentukan oleh dia.

Tapi hingga saat ini, belum terjadi apa-apa.

"_Ara_?" Lucy heran. Di mejanya tempat menulis novel, terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang tidak jelas tulisannya apa. Tentu saja, lampu sedang dimatikan. Dan, ia baru menyadari benda itu sekarang. Jadi ia tidak tahu sejak kapan benda itu tergeletak di sana.

Lucy turun dari ranjangnya lalu menyalakan lampu.

"...Obat?"

Lucy menatap benda itu yang ternyata obat tidur. Hmm.. tantangan sudah dimulai rupanya. Dan, siapa orang yang memberi obat ini?

_Mage _roh bintang itu membolak-balikkan kotak obatnya, hingga akhirnya ia tahu pemberinya. Lucy tersenyum kecil, segera ia meminum obat itu, sambil membaca surat yang terselip.

**.**

_Obat! Ya! Obat. Pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!_

_Obat memang paling ampuh kan _Hime? _Semoga kau bisa tidur dengan ini. Dan tentukan hadiah yang paling romantis untuk kita berdua :D_

Have a nice dream, Hime.

_Salam penuh cintaa dari Loke~_

.

"_Arigatou.. _Loke," ucap Lucy. "Pantas saja ia terlihat sangat percaya diri, ternyata 'obat' yang ia maksud benar-benar obat." Lucy tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Natsu ya.."

Menyadari ucapannya yang tiba-tiba tentang Natsu, wajah Lucy sedikit memerah. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Memangnya kenapa dengan orang itu? Kenapa selalu terbayang di otaknya? Kenapa ia begitu mengharapkan 'obat' apa yang akan diberikan Natsu?

"Ahaha.. sudahlah."

Lucy sudah akan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya tapi ia berhenti karena mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Tamu? Selarut ini?" gumamnya, lalu memutar knop pintu perlahan. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengintip siapa tamu tersebut. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Gray!"

"Lucy," Gray membalas singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak tampak kedinginan dengan kaus putih tipisnya itu. Tangannya yang berada di belakang punggungnya, sekarang ia angkat ke depan—ternyata ia sedang memegang suatu benda, lalu ia tersenyum, "jika kau belum ngantuk, bacalah ini. Mungkin bisa mengisi waktumu dan membuatmu ngantuk." Gray menyodorkan benda itu yang ternyata sebuah novel.

Lucy tersenyum senang, dengan senang hati ia mengambil novel tersebut.

"Ah, Gray! _Hontou ni arigatou_!" ucapnya, "kau tahu saja aku sedang mencari novel ini. Darimana kau tahu? Dan ini sangat langka. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Gray menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, itu," ia terdiam sejenak. "...tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan.. semoga kau bisa tidur. _Oyasumi._" Gray menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana, lalu beranjak pergi. Lucy menatap kepergian pemuda itu, hingga punggungnya tidak terlihat lagi seakan ditelan gelapnya malam.

"Apa yang ia sembunyikan, sih?" gumam Lucy heran.

Lucy menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur kesayangannya, dan mulai membuka novel yang Gray berikan. Ia mengamati judulnya terlebih dahulu, _Our Peach Love_.

"Ahh~!" ia mendesah bahagia. "Pasti _romance_-nya akan sangat terasa!"

Lalu Lucy membaca sinopsisnya. Buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _menyimpan rasa suka pada pandang pertama kepada sang gadis berambut _pink_. Sayangnya sang gadis sama sekali tidak merasakan aura cinta dari sang pemuda. Apalagi sang gadis adalah jajaran _most wanted _di sekolahnya. Jadi hingga sekarang, sang pemuda menyimpan rasa sukanya...

Lucy termenung, berhenti membaca.

Kisah ini sangat mirip dengan kisah cintanya. Hanya saja, Lucy menjadi peran sang pemuda. Lucy menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia sepertinya _memang _menyukai _mage _api berambut _pink _itu, mungkin sejak setelah melaksanakan misi menyelamatkan Macao...

Dan mungkin, Natsu-lah yang berperan menjadi sang gadis. Secara, rambutnya sama-sama _pink_. Kebetulan sekali. Dan ia memang _mage _yang kuat—jadi ia populer—apalagi setelah adanya Grand Magic Games. Siapa yang tahu bahwa mungkin _guild-guild _lain ingin memiliki penyihir sepertinya? Natsu juga belum tentu menyadari bahwa Lucy menyukainya.

Mirip kan? _Pink and blonde.. become peach, right_?

Lucy terhenyak akan pemikirannya sendiri, ia baru menyadari warna rambut pemeran utamanya sama dengan ia dan Natsu! Yah, walau berbeda _gender.. _tapi ini cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Kyaaa Lucy apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Lucy menutup novel itu lalu menaruhnya di meja terdekat. _Blush _di pipinya pun tercipta. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba tidur sekarang!"

Lucy mematikan lampu kamar yang sedari tadi menyala, kemudian membungkus dirinya dalam balutan selimut. Udara malam memang dingin. Kau bisa membeku di luar sana—pengecualian dengan Gray yang memang sudah menyatu dengan es. Jangan lupa Natsu yang tubuhnya sudah hangat dari sananya(?).

BRAK.

Lucy yang masih melek dengan sempurnanya, tentu saja terkejut. Jendela kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba, angin malam yang barusan ia pikirkan menerobos masuk, membuat suhu kamarnya menurun drastis. Dinginnya luar biasa, padahal ia sudah memakai selimut.

"Argh, _NANDE_ _DA YO_?" dengan gusar Lucy menutup jendelanya dengan kencang...

"_ITTAI!_"

Lucy kaget untuk kedua kalinya, ia membuka jendela itu lagi, kedua mata karamelnya menatap keluar dengan heran.

"Kurasa aku mendengar seseorang menjerit?" gumamnya heran. Sebelum ia menutupnya lagi, suara _baritone _itu terdengar.

"Aku disini! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Lucy menunduk ke bawah, ia melihat Natsu sedang bergelantungan di kusen jendelanya.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya yang ketiga kalinya, ia memberikan tangannya pada Natsu, pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang memerah.

Setelah menutup jendelanya dan membiarkan Natsu duduk di ranjangnya, Lucy nyengir kuda. "_Gomen, _aku menjepit tanganmu ya?" tanyanya canggung. Natsu ikut melempar _grin_-nya.

"Ahah, itu tidak apa-apa Luce. _Gomen _karena aku lancang membuka jendelamu," balas Natsu, Lucy mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Lucy bertanya penasaran. Iya, penasaran, apa 'obat' yang akan Natsu berikan padanya? Ia mengira ia akan bisa tidur dengan mudah. Lagipula, obat yang Loke berikan tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Apa Loke salah memberikan obat?

Abaikan tentang Loke yang tiba-tiba bersin saat tidur.

"Umm.." Natsu menggaruk hidungnya, wajahnya agak memerah. "A-aku.."

Lucy dengan sabar menunggu, ia memperhatikan wajah Natsu yang _blushing._ Lucy tertawa kecil, menurutnya ekspresi Natsu sangat manis. Dan ekspresi Lucy memperhatikannya pun sangat manis. Matanya memandang Natsu seperti _puppy _yang memelas, ditambah dengan pipinya yang juga ikut _blushing_.

"Natsu.." ia menggumam. "Kau manis."

Tentu saja Natsu mendengarnya, bukankah telinganya memang selalu sensitif? Ya, dan semburat merah pun bertambah tebal di wajah pemuda itu. "Ehm, Luce," Natsu mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia memandang gadis itu yang tampak gelagapan. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kau bisa tidur."

Sontak, mulut Lucy membentuk segitiga, "Apa?"

"A-aku.. aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi.. aku.. m-maksudku, aku hanya tidak mau kalah dari _mereka_!" jelas Natsu cepat-cepat. Lucy masih bingung arah pembicaraan Natsu.

"Aku ingin menang, Luce," Natsu menatap mata Lucy dalam. Semburat merah belum juga hilang dari pipi mereka. "Izinkan aku agar menang di _hati_mu."

DEG.

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy benar-benar gugup sekarang. Pernyataan terselubung Natsu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Natsu.. juga menyukainya. Jantung Lucy sekarang memompa dengan sangat keras sepertinya—terbukti dengan perasaan deg-degannya. Tapi di saat yang sama, perutnya terasa geli, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari situ.

Lucy tersenyum manis, ia berani menatap mata _onyx_ Natsu.

"_Pink and blonde.. become peach,_" ujar Lucy, mengingat buku novel yang diberikan Gray kepadanya. "Aku sudah memprediksikan pemenangnya. Dan.. sepertinya itu kau," tambahnya, membuat Natsu menatap calon gadisnya tidak percaya.

"B-be..benarkah?" ekspresinya terlihat sangat berharap. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, menciptakan _grins _yang menawan kaum Hawa. Dan kali ini Lucy-lah yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Hu'um!" Lucy membalas senang, lalu memeluk Natsu hingga pemuda itu terbaring di tempat tidur Lucy. Lengan kekarnya membalas pelukan Lucy yang ada di atasnya. Kemudian, karamel dan _onyx _bertemu.

"_Arigatou_, Luce.." Natsu tersenyum—bukan menampilkan _grins_-nya. "Kupikir kau tidak mengerti maksudku tadi!"

Lucy _sweatdropped_. "Aku ini penulis, apa kau lupa?" pernyataan Lucy membuat Natsu tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kau hebat bisa membuat kalimat terselubung seperti itu."

"Haha, kau meremehkanku Luce," balas Natsu. "Aku rela membaca beberapa novel _romance_-mu saat kau belum pulang. Yah, untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat."

Lucy terdiam. Natsu.. rela membacanya? Kita bisa mengingatnya secara mudah bahwa Natsu tidak suka membaca walaupun satu kalimat pun. Apalagi novel yang bergenre _romance_. Tapi, menurut Lucy, sekarang suasana berkebalikan. Natsu tampak sangat romantis.. kejadian ini terjadi padanya, setelah apa yang ia baca di novel yang notabene hanya fiksi belaka!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membenarkan perkataan Kain saat itu," bisik Natsu. Lucy mengingat momen itu. Kain Hikaru—pemilik Mr. Cursey, tampak cemburu pada kedekatan mereka. Bahkan ia berkata jangan ber-_lovey-dovey _di depannya. Tetapi Natsu malah menyangkalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang..?"

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku juga," Natsu menciptakan sebuah _grin_. Lucy tersenyum kecil.

Lucy memindahkan posisinya di samping Natsu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu, "Hukumannya, temani aku tidur.." bisiknya. "Kau hangat.."

"Tentu saja. Aku _mage _api bisa menghangatkanmu setiap saat!" Natsu mulai merangkai kalimat yang lumayan puitis. Lucy saja sampai tidak percaya. Kalimat seperti itu dari seorang Natsu.. dua kali, pula!

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar Natsu?" pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Natsu tergelak.

"Kau mencurigaiku, huh?" Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Lucy yang mulai memerah. "Aku akan memberikan buktinya, bahwa aku—" dan sebelum perkataan Natsu selesai, ia sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Ia mendorong pelan kepala belakang Lucy—memperdalam ciumannya. Lucy tak bisa tak membalas, ia menikmati _first kiss_-nya.

"—mencintaimu, Luce." Natsu melepaskan ciumannya. Lucy _blushing _berat.

"...aku juga," bisik gadis itu bahagia. Sesaat kemudian ia terlelap setelah Natsu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya lagi.

"_Oyasuminasai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, di _guild_.

"MIRA-_CHAAAAN_~!"

"Mira-_san_!"

"Mira."

Mirajane tersenyum puas pada Loke, Gray dan Juvia. "Kerja bagus!" katanya, setelah menerima _lacrima_ dari Loke. "dan _acting _kalian lumayan. Loke, itu bukan obat tidur beneran kan?"

"Tentu saja. Itu hanya sirup biasa. Yah, kesannya supaya aku serius mengikuti lomba ini. Dan _Lacrima mini _ini aku selipkan di sekitar meja Lucy. Itu posisi yang tepat untuk merekam!" ujar Loke bangga. "Ideku untuk membuat lomba juga hebat, kan?"

"_Arigatou, _Juvia. Kau berhasil men-_stalk _kegiatan Lucy yang menarik," ucap Gray pada Juvia yang tengah _blushing_.

"Ah, tidak. Juvia hanya membaca _diary_-nya," dengan polosnya gadis itu berkata, membuat yang lain _sweatdropped_.

"Y-yang penting kau berhasil mendapat info tentang dia! Jadi Gray bisa memanfaatkannya," ujar Mirajane. "Ini, imbalannya." Gadis pemilik _Satan Souls _itu memberikan tiga buah amplop yang berisi pasti kau sudah tahu. Dan dengan senang hati pula mereka menerimanya.

"_Minna_! Mari kita nonton!" Happy berteriak semangat.

Satu _guild _nyengir kuda dan berteriak serempak. "YO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wendy tampak gusar karena diusir keluar oleh teman-temannya, karena alasan akan menonton film 17+. Ia mendengus.

"Huuh.. andai aku sudah 17 tahun, pasti aku boleh masuk!" gerutunya. Charle menghela napas. "Lagian Natsu-_nii_ dan Lucy-_nee_ bermesraan terus sih!" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya, padahal kedua pasangan itu baru tiba.

"A..Apa?"

Wendy menoleh lambat-lambat ke asal suara.

"Kyaa! NaLu(?)!" ucapnya kaget, tiba-tiba tersenyum licik secara OOC(?). "Silahkan masuk dan pergoki mereka. Ini balasanku karena gak boleh masuk." Lalu ia melenggang pergi bersama Charle.

Kedua pasangan itu bingung saja, sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu _guild_..

"_NANIIII?!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo. Salam kenal. Author dari fandom tetangga(?).**

**Krik.**

**Muahaha formal amat ya-,- Yaudahlah. Emang gitu aja yang mau diomongin(?). Yang Kain Hikaru itu di episode 109. **_**Full of NaLu**_**!^^**

_**Hope you like it**_**. Minta komen, kritik, dan ripiw? :3**

**Oh ya. Mashima-san. GA MAU TAU NATSU HARUS MILIK LUCY DAN SEBALIKNYA!**

_*Network disconnected*_


End file.
